It's only rock and roll, baby
by ViolaIraultz
Summary: Basada en DRC (Cero en Conducta), aunque se puede leer perfectamente sin ver la película. Fry encuentra el diario de su madre y dispuesta a descubrir secretos que ella jamás le contaría, no duda en empezar a leerlo. En él se relata una historia sobre... ¿sexo, drogas y rock and roll? ;)
1. Chapter 1

_**Notas de Autor: **__Bueno, pues lo dicho en la descripción, la historia se puede leer perfectamente sin haber visto la película en la que está basada. La mayoría de los personajes son OCs y los hechos que se cuentan en la película, habrían pasado dos años antes de que suceda la trama que vamos a escribir aunque tampoco es que se les de demasiada importancia. Avisamos que la época de la narración no está del todo definida, será algo así como los 90 con un aire setentero, pero no podemos asegurar que hayamos sido del todo coherentes con la cronología de qué cosas estaban inventadas o con las canciones que insertamos. ¿Qué más? Ah, sí en este capítulo no aparecen los personajes protagonistas de DRC, habrá que esperar al siguiente. Y desde ahora avisamos de que la historia se divide en dos, el presente en el que los protagonistas son ya mayores, y esa época incierta allá por los 90 o no se sabe bien en la que son adolescentes. Dicho esto sólo añadir que los personajes Hawk, Trip, Lex y Jam que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia no son propiedad nuestra sino de los creadores de la película Detroit Rock City. Tendría mucho mérito que fueran nuestros teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en las tripas de nuestras madres cuando se escribió el guión de dicha película. En fin, esperemos que guste y de verdad que pretende ser mejor y algo más seria de lo que aparenta en un principio._

Fionna Woods observó el cartel de "Bienvenidos a Rockford" desde la ventanilla del Chevrolet de segunda mano de su madre.

Iban a mudarse una vez más. Lo hacían siempre que su madre discutía con el casero por atrasarse con los pagos.

Pero en esta ocasión, Fionna no estaba enfadada, ni siquiera apenada, sabía que era el cambio definitivo porque por fin tendrían una casa completamente suya. Y es que su tío Chris, un completo desconocido para ella, debía trasladarse por asuntos de trabajo y les había cedido su casa.

La madre de Fionna decía que realmente no les estaba haciendo ningún favor. Según ella la casa era tan suya como de su hermano, así lo habían concretado sus padres en el testamento: "…y todos nuestros bienes, incluida en ellos nuestra segunda casa en Illinois, serán compartidos entre nuestros dos hijos, Chris y Hayley Woods.".

En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a su futuro hogar. Era una casa individual, que contaba con una entrada trasera al garaje (por donde entraron aquella primera tarde), el cual estaba pegado a la blanca casa de dos plantas con tejado de chapa. Ésta, por su parte, tenía su propia entrada con un pequeño porche y un patio lateral en el que se había colocado una mini cancha de baloncesto.

Fionna salió del coche de un salto, echó un rápido vistazo a la zona y comenzó a sacar cajas y cajas del maletero.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se giró sorprendida al escuchar la voz y pudo ver a un chico apoyado en la valla que separaba su casa del resto. Dedujo que sería algún vecino y que tendría aproximadamente su edad, tal vez un par de años más.

-No, puedo de sobra. -le sonrió cogiendo otra caja.- No pesan tanto como parece. Gracias de todos modos.

-De nada. ¿Nueva en el barrio entonces? Me llamo Neel Olsen.

-Fionna Woods, lo sé, es horrible, suelen llamarme Fry.

-Fry mola -respondió el chico con una sonrisa y la de pelo zanahoria pudo notar como acto seguido sus ojos enfocaban hacia otro lado.- ¿Ésa es tu hermana?

Fry se giró, aunque no fuera necesario, puesto que sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. Ni más ni menos que a otra chica con la que compartía cierto parecido. Aunque esta última era bastante más alta, tenía cuerpo de mujer, un pelo mucho más largo y liso de un tono rojo más oscuro, ni una sola peca en el rostro y grandes ojos castaños.

-No, ésa es mi madre -pudo notar cómo la cara del chico cambiaba a una de alucinación. Fry se llevaba genial con su madre pero a momentos la odiaba por ser tan joven, todo el mundo la confundía con su hermana mayor y al descubrir que no lo era, la conversación adquiría un tono incómodo ya que la adolescente casi podía escuchar como el otro hacía cuentas mentales.- Y ahora que lo dices tengo que seguir ayudándola.

Dicho eso escapó para continuar con su labor de instalarse y ahorrarse así explicaciones que no podía dar.

-Creo que a alguien ya le empieza a gustar el barrio.-comentó Hayley con una pícara sonrisa cuando su hija entró en la casa con la última de sus maletas.

-Muy graciosa, mamá, sólo estábamos hablando. Además, si no le hubiera dicho que eras mi madre ya me hubiera pedido tu número o algo.

La mayor se quedó en silencio mirando a su hija.

-Lo siento, cielo, sé que puede resultarte incómodo…

-No me resulta incómodo, pero me gustaría que me lo contaras, ya no soy una cría, puedo entenderlo. ¿Fui un accidente?

El interrogatorio fue interrumpido, por suerte para Hayley, por el sonido de su móvil.

-Tengo que cogerlo, es Joan -y se colocó el aparato en la oreja.- Hola, Joan, sí, acabamos de llegar, justo hemos metido las cosas en la casa. Sí… claro… vale me parece bien, podemos dar una vuelta, de acuerdo -se hizo un silencio en el que Fry intentó sin éxito conseguir escuchar qué decía la voz al otro lado para que la expresión facial de su madre cambiara de tal manera.- Me importa una mierda, Joan, eso no te lo crees ni tú. No, no, escúchame tú a mí. No te metas, no me puedo creer que hayas hablado con… ¡Me da igual que no lo supiera! ¿¡No se va a acercar a ella, entiendes!? -Respiró hondo y cerró los ojos, intentando calmarse tras los gritos.- Está bien, en el café de siempre. Sí, allí estaré. Pero te lo advierto, no se te ocurra volver a sacar el tema.

Colgó violentamente, Fry podía ver cómo intentaba contener la rabia. ¿Qué habría hecho la tía Joan para enfadar así a su madre? Involucrar a otra persona en algo, ¿pero en qué? ¿Y a quién?

En realidad, Joan no era su tía pero era una de las mejores amigas de su madre, y se había portado con Fry como si fuera una especie de segunda madre, siempre tan cariñosa y comprensiva. A la muchacha le preocupaba que su madre y ella pudieran discutir, nunca lo creyó posible. No se las imaginaba enfadadas.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá?

-No, nada Fry -le sonrió dulcemente, acariciándole el pelo.- Voy a salir con mis viejas amigas un rato, ¿vale? Tienes la llave sobre la encimera de la cocina, si quieres dar una vuelta puedes hacerlo pero asegúrate de dejar la casa bien cerrada.

-Tranquila, me quedaré aquí, tengo muchas cosas que ordenar -contestó señalando el montón de cajas y sus dos maletas.

Habrían pasado cerca de dos horas y Fry ya tenía la antigua habitación de su madre a su gusto. Le había sido fácil, colocar sus cosas y no había tenido que hacer más que un par de cambios al cuarto puesto que su madre de adolescente y ella se parecían bastante en cuanto a gustos y personalidad se refiere. Físicamente, tampoco es que fueran muy diferentes, (por lo que la joven había visto en fotos) pero sus ojos claros, entre un color azul y verde, le daban un aire diferente. ¿De dónde habría sacado esos ojos? ¿Tendría su padre los ojos así?

La pelirroja se preguntaba muchas veces cosas sobre su padre. ¿Cómo era? ¿Estaría su madre enamorada de él? ¿O acaso fue sólo un rollo de una noche? ¿Qué pasó con él en cualquiera de los casos? ¿Habría hecho un buen papel de padre? ¿O en caso de tenerlo habría deseado que desapareciera?

Todas esas preguntas eran incógnitas imposibles de resolver para la joven Woods, su madre jamás se lo contaría. Siempre que sacaba el tema lo acaba desviando, fuese como fuese.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaba una pequeña caja sin abrir.

-¡Qué raro! No he echado nada de menos…-murmuró colocándola en sus piernas mientras se sentaba en el suelo, abriéndola.

Comprobó que se había confundido, y había subido una de las de su madre.

Fue a cerrarla para bajar y dejarla con las otras pero algo llamó su atención.

Sacó una agenda forrada con fotos de los grupos favoritos de su madre en la que ponía "It´s Only Rock and Roll, baby".

Se sonrió a sí misma, sabía que de adolescente tenía que haber sido así, aún conservaba ése punto de chica roquerilla.

La curiosidad la inundó y abrió la agenda, comprobando que, como había sospechado, se trataba de un diario de cuando su madre tenía 17 años.

Hizo un cálculo rápido. 17 años… prácticamente los mismos que tenía ella ahora… los años con los que su madre se había quedado embarazada de ella.

No pudo evitarlo, se levantó para coger una postura más cómoda apoyada en los cojines de la cama, y se sumergió en su lectura.

_Y este es el primer capítulo, en el próximo se verá algo que hay escrito en el diario y así iremos intercalando ambas historias capítulo a capítulo, la de Fry y la Hayley. _

_Intentaremos subir un capítulo cada una o dos semanas, aunque todo depende. Se agradecerían comentarios _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas de autor: **__ahí va el segundo capítulo, por si acaso, aclaramos que empieza directamente con el flashback de la historia que Fry está leyendo en el diario de su madre. Para los fans de DRC, aquí aparecen vuestros personajes favoritos ;) pero como dijimos, no es necesario haber visto la película para seguir el argumento._

Aquella noche del 13 de abril no dormí nada, tal vez fue un presagio de los emocionantes acontecimientos que nos esperaban.

Me levanté perezosa de la cama y empecé a abrir los cajones buscando algo que ponerme para dar comienzo a la última semana antes de las vacaciones de Pascua. Dios, las vacaciones de Pascua, ¡qué ganas de que llegaran!

Estaba tan adormilada que ni me dí cuenta de que alguien había entrado en mi cuarto hasta que no estuvo justo detrás de mí.

-Pero… ¡venga! ¡Mueve el culo! -Me gritó dándome un susto de muerte.

-¡Hawk!

Me sobresalté de una manera tan exagerada que a punto estuve de pegarme contra el techo.

-¿Se puede saber cómo has entrado?

-Tu hermano estaba despistado. He aprovechado que ha dejado la puerta abierta.

Agité la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en mis labios. Él se apartó su despeinada melena de la cara y miró alrededor. Sabiendo sus intenciones, fui a coger mi ropa para meterme en el baño y cambiarme pero Hawk se me adelantó.

-¡Eh, un tirachinas!-se rió cogiendo mi tanga y empezando a vacilarme. Si esto no fuera algo tan habitual me hubiera dado hasta vergüenza. Pero ya se sabe, donde hay confianza da asco-. Qué sexy Woods… ¿Qué es? ¿Un nuevo método para que te aprueben esta evaluación?

-Yo por lo menos apruebo -le devolví el ataque, quitándole la prenda de la mano y metiéndome en el baño.

-Yo también aprobaré -aseguró. Y como ya había cerrado la puerta añadió elevando el tono de voz-. Si no es por méritos propios, será porque no me quieren tener otro año más.

Me reí mientras me aseaba y vestía lo más rápido posible y entonces escuché unos gritos.

Salí del baño para ver que se trataba de mi hermano. Decidí ignorarlo y dejar que continuara discutiendo con Hawk.

Acto seguido me coloqué delante del espejo para comprobar que todo estaba en su sitio: los vaqueros oscuros y rotos, el cinturón de pinchos, la camiseta básica de tirantes, el chaleco de cuero y el pañuelo rojo en el pelo.

Me puse mis John Smith rojas, cogí mi mochila y pasé entre los dos chicos, dándole un golpe al moreno para que se diera prisa, al final íbamos a llegar tarde al instituto.

Sólo entonces mi hermano se dio cuenta de mi presencia y dirigió sus vociferantes gritos hacia mí.

-¿Qué coño hace éste aquí?

-Ha venido a buscarme porque tardaba mucho, tampoco es para tanto.

-Conoces las normas de esta casa. Que no estén papá y mamá no quiere decir que puedas hacer lo que…

-Adiós Chris, voy a llegar tarde -le corté. Estaba harta de sus broncas, era un histérico-. Vamos, Hawk, hay que recoger a los otros.

Montamos en su coche, un mustang un tanto descacharrado, e inmediatamente comenzó a sonar "Shout it out loud" de Kiss.

-¿Es que nunca cambias de disco?-Le pregunté, aunque en realidad no me importaba lo más mínimo que la canción sonase una y otra vez.

-Nah, soy algo rayado. Me lo habrá pegado tu hermano. ¿Qué? ¿Estaba con la regla o algo?

-Es que le recuerdas a tu hermano y Chris odia a tu hermano, ergo, te odia a ti.

-Buff… menuda chorrada… ¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con mi hermano!-Replicó mientras sacudía levemente la cabeza para apartarse, una vez más, las puntas de oscuro pelo del flequillo que le caía sobre los ojos.

-Pues díselo a él. A mí no me cree.

Paramos el coche frente a la marquesina de la zona este de la ciudad donde nos esperaban Joan y Lex.

-Llegáis tarde…-Nos reprochó ella aunque todos sabíamos que no estaba enfadada.

-Déjales, Joan, se habrán entretenido.

-Cierra la boca, Lex. A la bella durmiente le pesaban las sábanas o algo.

-En realidad he dormido fatal -murmuré acordándome de la nochecita que había pasado.

-Es verdad, no estaba dormida, estaba pensando qué modelito ponerse.

-Uy, ¿y para quién te preparas tanto?-Me picó Joan, alzando una ceja sinuosamente mientras se sentaba a mi lado y Lex entraba en el asiento de copiloto.

-Para ti, por supuesto.

-¡Grrr!

Hicimos una parada más para recoger a Bonnie, quien se montó en el coche cabreada, sus ojos marrones echando chispas.

-¡Vamos a llegar tardísimo! ¡Tendremos suerte si Geoffrey no nos pilla!

-No mientas, tú te enfadas porque tienes anatomía a mi primera y no te quieres perder ni un segundo de observación al profesor.-comenzó a vacilarla Hawk, divertido al ver por el espejo retrovisor como las mejillas de la chica adquirían un color rojizo.

-¡Joder es que no podía haber un profesor mejor para enseñar anatomía!

-¡Joan! No se lo robes, ¡Charles es exclusivamente de Bonnie!-Exclamé entre risas.

-¡Callaros todos!

Las carcajadas inundaron el coche mientras la morena se intentaba tapar su rojísima cara con el archivador.

Bonnie era bajita y delgada, Joan y yo siempre decíamos que cualquier día el viento se la iba a llevar. Tenía una piel blanca y el pelo castaño oscuro perfectamente cortado y alisado a la altura de la barbilla. Era muy mona. Siempre ha sido la más inocente de todos, la más buenaza y la que mejores notas sacaba. Pero, qué quieres que te diga, el estar con nosotros le acabó haciendo mella, y en ocasiones salía de ella una especie de diablillo travieso.

Como cuando a comienzos de curso vio al joven profesor de Biología y le entró un incurable amor platónico por él. No me extrañaría que en las clases pasara por su mente algún pensamiento nada apropiado para la relación entre alumna y profesor.

Llegamos al instituto, tarde, para variar, y aún así Trip y James nos esperaban en las barandillas con total tranquilidad.

El primero, apoyado y con pose indiferente, nos saludó con un leve movimiento de cabeza y siguió fumándose algo más que un cigarro.

James, al que todos llamábamos Jam, un chico de melena rubia, bajito para su edad (y aún más al lado de Trip que era el más alto de todos) parecía algo más nervioso.

-Chicos, no sabéis…-empezó emocionado pero no pudo continuar.

El apestoso guardia del instituto se acercó a nosotros amenazante. Que el instituto tuviera guardia me hacía estar aún más convencida de que nos encontrábamos en una prisión.

Su labor era asegurarse de que ningún estudiante llegara tarde, hiciera pira o se librara de ir al aula de los castigados en caso de cometer alguna infracción.

-¡Mierda! ¡Geoffrey! ¡Corred!

-Segundo piso, en el lavabo de las chicas.

Todos asentimos, era nuestro escondite, a Geoffrey nunca se le ocurría buscarnos allí.

-¡Por cosas como ésta odio quedar con vosotros!-Nos gritó Bonnie antes de empezar a correr hacía la derecha, seguida por Hawk.

James, Lex y yo entramos en el instituto a todo correr a la vez que Trip y Joan iniciaban su carrera por la izquierda.

Ante la duda, Geoffrey, como siempre, siguió a Hawk.

-¿¡Por qué?! ¿¡Por qué tenías que correr en la misma dirección que yo?!-Se lamentó la chica que corría unos metros delante de él.

Mientras, Trip y Joan subieron las escaleras de emergencia que daban directamente al segundo piso en el que se encontraba el baño de las chicas.

-Y una vez más, somos los primeros -sonrió satisfecha Joan, atusándose el pelo. Era de un color negro intenso y brillante y le sobrepasa los hombros.

-Batiendo récords -se rió el chico alto que la acompañaba, atándose su pelo marrón claro en una larga coleta. Y es que Trip tenía el pelo casi tan largo como yo (y hay que tener en cuenta que el suyo es algo rizado y el mío completamente liso).

-¿Cómo puedes fumarte un porro a las 9 de la mañana?

Él se encogió de hombros indiferentemente y una nueva voz entró en el baño sumándose a la conversación.

-A Trip habría que meterle la marihuana por vena para que le hiciera efecto ya…

Joan clavó sus felinos ojos negros en él y comprobó que se trataba de James.

-¿Lex y Hayley no iban contigo?

-Los he perdido por el camino -repuso el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

La puerta del baño se abrió con un fuerte golpe, sobresaltando a los 3 jóvenes que se encontraban en él. Trip apagó rápidamente el porro, e intentó apartar el humo con la mano.

Un chico y una chica aparecieron por la puerta jadeando.

-¡Joder, Hawk, tío me has dado un susto de morir! -Exclamó Trip, arrepintiéndose de haber apagado el porro.

-Os ha seguido a vosotros, ¿verdad?

-¡Para variar! -Ironizó Hawk rodando los ojos y Bonnie le lanzó una mirada de odio.

Mientras, en el pasillo de ese mismo piso Lex y yo andábamos tranquilamente en dirección a los baños. El chico pudo distinguir al profesor de física acercarse en dirección a las clases.

-¡Mierda!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Tengo física ahora, tenía pensado decirle que había perdido el bus.

-Tú ni siquiera coges el bus.

-Pero eso él no lo sabe.

Viendo que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para reconocerle, me agarró colocándome contra la pared. Casi sin pensarlo se pegó a mí y me cogió de la cintura para fingir que nos besábamos.

Estuvimos a pocos centímetros de distancia y cuando escuchamos una puerta cerrarse, indicando que el profesor había entrado en su clase, el moreno se apartó.

-Ay, Lex, la próxima vez invítame a algo antes -le guiñé un ojo burlándome.

-Cállate.

-Voy a decirle a Joan que intentas saciar tu necesidad sexual conmigo.

-¿Qué sabrás tú sobre mis necesidades sexuales?

-Tu novia es mi mejor amiga, sé todos los trapos sucios de vuestra relación, chaval.

-¡Genial! -Ironizó él.

-No te preocupes, no se lo voy a contar a Hawk y estos.

-Más te vale, enana.

-¡¿Cómo que enana?! ¡No me sacas tanto, flipau!

Por fin, entramos al baño donde el resto nos esperaban algo aburridos.

-Os ha costado…

-Esta pesada -señaló Lex.

-Te la estás ganando…-le amenacé.

-Bueno, pues ya que estamos nos quedamos aquí, ¿no?

-De eso nada, Hawk, yo me voy a clase que bastante tarde llego -se negó Bonnie-. ¿Alguien viene?

-Buff… ¡qué pereza!

-Ya te digo no apetece nada…

-Pues allá vosotros, luego no me vengáis pidiendo apuntes.

Y dicho eso, la morena salió del lavabo de las chicas.

-Yo también debería ir…-comenzó Joan, sintiéndose culpable por hacer pira.

-Venga, te acompaño -se ofreció Lex, como buen novio.

-Tanto paripé para que no te vea el de física y luego… ¡calzonazos! -Me burlé, porque vacilar a Lex era una de mis aficiones más practicadas.

-Va, yo también voy, que como mi madre se entere de esto me mata.-dijo James levantándose-. A la hora de comer recordadme que os tengo que contar una cosa que flipáis.

-Desde luego sois un coñazo…-les reprochó Hawk, que no pensaba moverse del lavabo en el que estaba apalancado, con la espalda apoyada en el cristal y dando caladas a un cigarro-. Tú te quedas, ¿no, Trip?

-Pues claro, tío.

-Gracias por acordarte de mí -solté cruzándome de brazos ofendida.

-¿También te quedas?

-Pensaba hacerlo. Pero si moles…

-Perfecto entonces -me interrumpió él dedicándome una sonrisa.

Se la devolví y tomé impulso para subirme al lavabo y sentarme a su lado, mientras Trip se quedaba de pie apoyado en la pared.

El resto se despidieron y salieron camino a sus respectivas clases.

-¿Alguien tiene música?

-Sí, espera que creo que tengo el walkman en la mochila. Si lo pongo a tope igual podemos escucharlo los tres.

Así "Lost in Stereo" sonó a un volumen audible, aunque mucho más bajo que al que estábamos acostumbrados.

-Esta canción es la que venía escuchando el primer día de clase cuando os conocí hace 3 años…

-Eh, no te pongas moñas, pelirroja -me cortó Trip mientras se preparaba otro cigarro.

-No me pongo moñas… es sólo… nostalgia o no sé… ¿Es que a vosotros no os gustaría volver atrás en el tiempo y quedaros ahí para siempre?

-¡Pues claro que no! ¡Con las ganas que tengo de salir de este antro! ¡Como para volver atrás y quedarme para siempre!

-¿Escapar de este antro y qué? ¿Cuál es tu plan, Trip? -El chico se encogió de hombros sin saber qué responder pero tampoco especialmente preocupado por el tema. Me di cuenta de que necesitaba una mente bastante más despierta (y menos colocada crónicamente) si quería seguir con la conversación. Me volteé hacia el moreno que escuchaba atento mientras intentaba rayar en una esquina remota de la pared el logotipo de los Kiss-. ¿No os da miedo que todo cambie? Al menos aquí sabemos lo qué va a pasar, nada nos pilla por sorpresa. De hecho, diría que somos nosotros los que pillamos a las cosas por sorpresa.

-Creo que no te sigo Hay Hey -repuso él, apartando la vista un segundo de su "obra de arte"-. Además, ¿a qué viene todo esto?

Me golpeé mentalmente por intentar sacar una charla mínimamente profunda en los baños de las chicas con Hawk y Trip. Sintiéndome incomprendida y patética, decidí dejar el tema.

-No lo sé, me irá a bajar la regla o algo, dejadme.

-No, venga, ¿qué tenías cuando llegaste que no tengas ahora como para sentir nostalgia? -Insistió el chico a mi lado, pero mis ganas de tener una conversación seria se habían ido así como habían venido.

-Mm…-fingí que me lo pensaba- la paz que da… el no conocerte.

Me miró con recelo y no pude evitar reírme. Hawk me dio la espalda y siguió intentando escribir en la pared.

-Anda, trae, que no sabes -le robé la llave y me puse yo misma a ello-. ¿Tienes un permanente con el que pintarlo por encima?

-Claro.

Una vez hube terminado y el pequeño trozo de pared al lado del lavabo estuvo decorado con las letras de Kiss en llamas, me aparté para que ambos lo vieran.

-Eres muy buena.-aseguró Hawk.

-Lo sé.

-No, en serio, está genial. Me tienes que hacer uno en la carpeta.

-¿Cómo que te tengo que hacer uno? Será si me da la gana.

-Vamos Hay, no cuesta nada.

-Si no cuesta nada hazlo tú, yo no trabajo gratis.

Le estaba vacilando, claramente, pensaba hacérselo y no le iba a pedir nada a cambio pero me hacía gracia desesperarle y ver qué me ofrecía, Hawk haría cualquier cosa por algo que tenga que ver con Kiss.

-¿Y qué tengo que hacer para que me lo hagas?

-Para favores sexuales buscaros un motel -interrumpió Trip-. A no ser que te apetezca un trío, Hayley.

-Pues es que los lunes yo soy más de orgías, eh…

-¡Menuda furcia estás hecha pelirroja!

-Eh, un respe… ¡Mierda! ¡Viene alguien!

Y así fue como acabamos los tres encerrados en uno de los minúsculos baños.

Escuchamos un portazo, pasos acelerados y alguien encerrarse en el baño de al lado. Intercambiamos una curiosa mirada y acto seguido, los tres nos subimos a la tapa del váter para echar un vistazo por la parte de arriba. No aguantamos un sólo segundo mirando.

-Creo que voy a vomitar…-susurré.

-Ahí tienes tu porno, Trip.

-Calla, calla, Geoffrey me corta todo el rollo… ¿Quién es la chica?

-Una con mucho estómago…-aseguré, aunque no pude concretar más, no me había dado tiempo a verla bien.

Hawk en cambio había sido más rápido, era un buen observador y la identificó rápidamente.

-Alice Cameron. Ahora sabemos cómo hace para no venir a la mayoría de las clases y que aún así no la echen.

-Ni me suena…

-A mí sí… pero no sé de qué…-intentó recordar el castaño.

-De alguna peli porno probablemente -me burlé. No me gustaba juzgar a la gente pero una chica que se vendía al guardia del instituto por un expediente, (que demasiado no le importaba si faltaba tanto), no me daba mucho respeto. Ambos chicos dejaron escapar una silenciosa y disimulada risilla. Les tape la boca por si acaso y hablé en el tono más bajo que pude-. Deberíamos aprovechar el momento para ir volviendo a clase…

-Sí, vamos, ya nos hemos librado de lo peor -se conformó Hawk e intentó abrir la puerta poco a poco.

Nos acercamos a la puerta en puntillas y justo antes de salir Trip se dio la vuelta, sacó un papel del bolsillo y lo prendió con el mechero para acercarlo al detector de humos.

-¡Trip! ¿¡Pero se puede saber qué demonios haces?!-Le espetó el moreno en el grito más sordo que he oído en mi vida.

La lucecilla de la alarma se volvió roja e inmediatamente comenzó a salir agua de los aspersores del techo.

Salimos corriendo antes de comprobar cómo le había sentado la ducha a la parejita.

-Es que les veía muy acalorados -explicó el alto entre risas.

Hawk estalló en una carcajada y yo sacudí la cabeza, moviendo mi pelo de fuego a un lado y a otro mientras una sonrisa adornaba mis labios al murmurar un "no tienes remedio…"

-Yo también sé de alguien que frío precisamente no tiene…-señaló Hawk al chico de pelo oscuro que, en la entrada de clase, besaba apasionadamente a su novia - ¡Eh, dejad algo para luego!

-¡Que te jodan, Hawk!-Le gritó Lex, molesto por la interrupción de su amigo.

-Envidia que tienes -le sacó la lengua ella antes de volver a juntar los labios con los de su novio.

-Tanto sexo te nubla los sentidos, Joan -siguió vacilando Hawk pero esta vez fue completamente ignorado.

-Déjales, son unos empalagosos - me uní aunque en realidad su romanticismo tampoco era para tanto. Joan y Lex me parecían una pareja adorable, llevaban saliendo juntos desde hacía casi tres años y eran probablemente la pareja más estable que nunca he conocido.

-No somos empalagosos -se defendieron ambos en una sola voz.

-No, que va -ironizó el de oscura melena castaña. Y no mentía, para alguien como Hawk una pareja tan dulce es una auténtica pesadilla - Sólo me dais ganas de vomitar.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen en los pasillos? ¡A clase ahora mismo!-interrumpió la profesora de ciencias naturales.

Todos los alumnos hicieron lo ordenado y entraron a sus respectivas clases, que en nuestro caso, era la misma para todos puesto que las ciencias naturales eran conocimientos básicos de cualquier tipo de bachillerato.

Como la mayoría de los días en los que teníamos clase, en las restantes horas no pasó nada fuera de lo normal, al menos no hasta la hora de comer.

-Mm… James…-cortó Bonnie, de pronto, la conversación estúpida y trivial que dominaba nuestra mesa- ¿A la mañana no has dicho que tenías que contarnos algo?

-Vais a alucinar…-aseguró el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no había dado la gran noticia.

-¡No me digas que ya tienes tus huevos de vuelta!

-No sueñes, Hawk, al panoli todavía le quedan años bajo la falda de su madre. Y más desde la que lió en Sant Bernards.

-¡Pero si fuisteis vosotros! ¡Yo no hice nada!

-Para variar…-murmuró Trip que era el único chico que hasta entonces no se había metido con James.

-¡Bueno pero dejadle hablar!-Interrumpió Joan.

-Vale va, Jam, sorpréndenos-le dio paso Hawk.

El nombrado sacó un papel del bolsillo de su chaqueta vaquera y lo colocó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué coño es esto?

-Nuestro trampolín -recibió extrañas miradas de los presentes y tuvo que explicarse mejor-. Este viernes se celebra un concurso musical en Detroit. Grupos principiantes de rock tocan y compiten por ganarse… ¡ser el telonero de los Kiss en su Tour de Pascua! Los Mystery ya estamos inscritos, claro. Ya podéis hacerme un monumento.

El de melena rubia se echó para atrás en su silla, orgulloso mientras sus ojos castaños pasaban de uno a otro de nosotros, contemplando nuestros rostros. Se hizo el silencio mientras procesábamos la información. Cosa que a mí por lo menos me llevó unos segundos.

-¡Jam, capullo!-Gritó Lex de pronto, mientras le pegaba una toba.

-¿Pero que co…?-Fue a protestar el agredido pero el moreno no le dio ocasión.

-¿Ahora nos lo dices?

-¡Sólo tenemos 3 días para ensayar!

-De hecho, son cuatro, genios de las matemáticas.

-Cierra la boca, anda.

-Chicos… lleváis todo el invierno encerrados en el garaje de Lex, por horas tocando no será.

-No es lo mismo Joan.

-¿Qué tenemos ahora?

-Nada más importante que ser los teloneros de los Kiss -respondió rápidamente Trip, sin darnos tiempo al resto.

-Pues ya estamos tardando- dijo el de pelo castaño oscuro y todos se levantaron. No podría asegurar si porque querían o porque Hawk prácticamente lo había ordenado. A menudo le gustaba ir de líder, todo hay que decirlo.

-¿Qué? ¿Os vais a ir? ¿Así? ¿Sin más?-Bombardeó a preguntas una confusa Bonnie a la que los chicos respondieron asintiendo con la cabeza-Pero… ¡No podéis iros así sin más!

-¡Qué no dice! Mira y aprende, pequeña.

-Espera, Hawk, chicos -llamé su atención-. ¿Y Geoffrey?

-Seguro que podéis distraerle un rato.

-Suerte y fe en que lo vamos a hacer, Trip.

-Las discopijas lo harán por vosotras -señaló Lex. Y es que en aquel preciso instante el guardia se encontraba apoyado en la mesa de unas chicas que le seguían el rollo.

-Éste es un buen momento para largarnos -concluyó James y sin meter demasiado ruido ni llamar mucho la atención los cuatro salieron del comedor.

-Mucho Kiss, mucho Kiss, pero a este paso no se sacan el curso.-murmuró la de pelo corto en una mezcla de enfado y preocupación maternal.

-Relaja, Bonnie, ¿no ves que tienen un cráneo privilegiado?

Ambas me miraron, Joan alzando una ceja.

-Ironía modo on -aclaré y pudieron respirar tranquilas.

No pasaron ni un par de minutos para cuando el guardia se percató de su ausencia. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a nosotras a paso decidido.

-¿A dónde han ido?

-¿A dónde han ido quiénes, Geoffrey?-Cuestionó Joan, revolviendo indiferentemente su pelo negro y sin poder mirarle fijamente. Mentir no era su fuerte, sus nerviosos ojos negros la delataban siempre.

-El greñas y compañía.

-¿Por qué deberíamos saberlo?-Repuse haciéndome la loca.

-Porque están pegados a vosotras las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Vaya no sabía que nos vigilases veinticuatro horas al día. Geoffrey, te tomas demasiado en serio tu trabajo. No lo vayas diciendo muy alto que el acoso es delito -le vacilé.

-Sí y tampoco es muy profesional poner motes a los estudiantes, Geoff.

-Mirad, listillas...-el ensordecedor sonido de la campana interrumpió lo que hubiera jurado que era una amenaza.

-Vaya, tenemos que volver a clase -comentó Bonnie como si verdad que no les hemos visto Geoffrey, seguramente se habrán adelantado hacia las aulas.

Y con ello le dimos la espalda al guardia, encaminándonos a nuestra clase.

-Bonnie… Bonnie… ¡te estás volviendo una mentirosilla!

-Mejor una pequeña mentira que las bromitas que os traíais vosotras. Sé que no impone respeto, pero Geoffrey es una autoridad en el instituto, es mejor que no os tenga manía.

-Sabias palabras Bonnie, como siempre -nos burlamos.

Nos lanzó una mirada de advertencia que pretendía ser seria pero no pudo contenerse y acabó por sacarnos la lengua.

-Pobre Hawk, por cierto -cambió de tema y contradijo sus palabras con una risilla. La miré interrogante y continuó-. Le ha llamado "greñas".

-¿Qué? No, no, se refería a Trip.

-Trip tiene el pelo largo pero bien cuidado, no puede ser "el greñas".

-Es claramente Hawk -fue el aporte de Joan.

-Seguro que es Lex -escupí increpante.

-¡Lex no tiene greñas! -Defendió a su novio.

Miré a Bonnie cómplicemente.

-Un poquito sí, eh…-me respaldó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡Chsss! ¡A callar! Que empieza la clase.

-Cambia de tema porque no puede contradecirnos, Bomb -le guiñe un ojo a la de pelo corto.

-No os contradigo porque me parece muy cruel restregaros el novio tan genial que tengo a dos solteronas como vosotras.

-Menudo hachazo nos acaba de dar…

-Tocada y hundida… Si no fuera porque Lex no es genial, claro.

-Muere Hay Hey, muere.

-Muaks.

Joan arrugó la nariz en desagrado y seguramente me hubiera replicado de no ser por la interrupción del profesor de filosofía.

-Señorita Gray, ¿qué opina usted?

_Esperamos que os haya gustado este capítulo, no dudéis en comentar ;)_


End file.
